dogs_of_the_drowned_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Shep
Shep ' is a male German Shepherd dog with two scars across his snout from his time in the fight cage when he was a pup. He has the usual German Shepherd markings, and has golden eyes. He is also the main protagonist of the series. ---- ' Spoiler Warning óuò ---- The Storm :The book begins with Shep dreaming of his days in the fight cage. He sees yellowed fangs, slashing claws, and savage black eyes in front of him. He looks around and sees the men yelling and the other fight dogs yelping and growling in fear. Then a voice awoke Shep and he felt a hand stroke his fur, it was that of his boy. Shep opened his eyes and saw his boy kneeling before him. After his boy got back into bed, Shep started to remember the days when he was in the fight kennel. He’d had no owner or name then. Shep did not want to go back to sleep because he would have dreams about the fight kennel again, so he got a chew toy out and gnawed on it to stay awake. When morning came, Shep was hungry, so he crept over to the boy’s bed and leaped onto his bed and started licking his face. The boy started laughing and fought off Shep’s gentle attack. Then the boy said something about the Park. Shep forgot his hunger and jumped down from the bed. He followed the boy to the Bath room; after the boy came out, they went to the Park. When they got outside, Shep looked around and sniffed the air. He smelled a storm- far away. Since it was far away, Shep didn’t worry, so he and his boy kept on toward the Park. When they got to the Park, Shep’s boy took the leash off of him and Shep started to run. When Shep went back to his boy, the boy held up a yellow tennis ball and threw it. Shep ran after it. They played fetch for a while then Shep realized that his boy was getting tired and went off somewhere else. He sniffed along the fence’s edge to see if he knew any other dogs there. He looked up and saw his best friend Zeus running toward him. Then they started playing. When they got tired, they sat under a tree. They were talking when a short, stout, black, smush-snouted dog came and tried to fight Shep and Zeus for the tree. Shep and Zeus just ignored him, got up, and walked away. Later, Zeus joined in a chase but Shep stayed behind. Then Shep heard a growl behind him. He turned around and saw a large, black girldog coming toward him, she was clearly a wild dog. Shep told her that wild dogs weren’t allowed in the Park. She asked if he was going to make her leave and Shep said he would if he had to. She snickered and sprang toward Shep. They fought for a while and before she left she said that if Shep ever wanted to be wild, he can howl for Kaz. Shep’s boy sees what has happened to him and runs over to him. After he makes sure Shep is ok, they go home. When they get home, Shep sees a strange man standing outside the door. Shep growled at him. The man turned, pointed at Shep and said, “No dogs allowed.” Shep wondered what he was talking about. After the strange man left, Shep’s family kept running around the house getting things. Shep wanted to know what was going on. The woman set out many bowls of Shep’s kibble, Shep started to eat it but the woman told him no. Then his family walked out of the house. Shep didn’t understand any of it. Shep laid by the door, hoping his family would be back soon. They never came back. Later, Shep was asleep but then the rain woke him. When he looked at the window, he saw a small girl dog. Shep went closer and saw that she was standing on a metal-grate balcony. He growled a warning. She told Shep that she had escaped from her den. She convinced Shep to escape his den. Once he got outside he and the girldog, Callie, tried to figure out how to get down to the ground. After they got down, they found some food and ate. After Shep finished eating, he went from puddle to puddle, lapping up as much water as he could. They then decided to explore the city. Shep didn’t want to go but he did anyway. They walk around for a while when Callie asks Shep what the Great Wolf was and why he kept referring to it. So they sit down and Shep tells her the story. Callie yelling for him later interrupts him. Shep looks up and sees a bird pick up Callie and start to fly away. Shep fights off the bird and rescues Callie. After that, they find a building to use as shelter. Later, after they get into the building, they hear a dog call for help and they rescue him. After they rest, they search and rescue many other dogs. Later, when everyone is in the entry room of the building, the building starts to groan then it slumped to one side. Shep and the other dogs quickly found a way out of the building before it collapsed. Then Ginny, one of the rescued dogs, tells of a place they can stay in, and they head there. When they get there, Shep goes to the back and goes to sleep. He later wakes up to Frizzle facing off against a pack of wild dogs. Frizzle never lived to see the end of the fight. Shep then fights them and wins the battle. The leader, Kaz, says she’ll be back with the rest of the pack. After that, Zeus, says that Kaz will defeat them all, including Shep, and he leaves the pack. Later, in Chapter 13, Thunderclap, the wild dogs return. Shep fights and defeats Kaz. Then he looks at the rest of the pack and asks if any other dog dares to challenge him. One dog agrees: Zeus. But, before he gets a chance to fight him, a flood comes, and Zeus is lost in the flood. After the flood, Shep and the others decide to stay in the partially collapsed building until morning. The book ends with all of the dogs huddled around Shep and they wait and watch for whatever the dawn might bring. The Pack :The Pack begins with Shep having more dreams of his days in the fight cage. There were no men in his dream, instead there were only wild dogs; and Shep was fighting Zeus. Then Oscar awaked Shep. After Shep got up, He and the pack began to seek out another den. They went west and found another building. It looked sturdy enough so they sought shelter in it. Shep and Callie split the dogs up into teams to search for more stranded pets and food. They found some food and some water. And many more stranded pets. After the pack met back in the entry room, they ate. When they got finished eating Shep goes and searches the third floor of the building, which was partially collapsed. Shep finds no food but he does find two more pets: a dog, Honey, and a cat, Fuzz. When Shep, Honey, and Fuzz get to where the others are, they’re shocked that a cat is joining the pack. The pack sleeps in the yard behind the building until the next morning. The next morning, Shep and the pack started to seek out a new den. Awhile after they started walking, Shep smelled something: the scent of wild dogs. They all ran away from them, trying to avoid them. They all stopped at a canal. They quickly figured out how to cross it. They outran the wild dogs. While they were crossing the canal, Cheese disappeared under the water; blood in his place. Shep ordered everyone to hurry out of the canal. Once they got out of the canal, they sought out temporary shelter in an overturned bus. There, they met Blaze, a gray-black girldog. Shep convinced her to join the pack, and she agreed to. Shep went back to the front of the bus where the others were. In the morning, Shep and Blaze woke up before the others and they went out to hunt for food. They talked about themselves and where they were born. When they got back to the bus, Callie wasn’t happy with where Shep was. After they talked for a while, Callie said that they needed to find a better shelter. Blaze said she knew of a place. So Shep, Callie, and Higgins followed Blaze down an alley to an overturned yacht. They sniffed over the yacht to see if it would work. It was perfect for a den. Shep went back to get everyone else and take them to the boat. After everyone got settled in, they ate what food they found in the boat. When Shep finished eating, he went to meet with Callie and Higgins about the food stores and about arranging the pack into different teams. When they got done, Shep went to his and Blaze’s den and found Blaze already there. She asked him where he was and he explained. The next day, Shep met with the defense team and began training them. He assigned them into groups of two. He started off by telling the dogs to play with each other. He told the dogs to act like they were attacking rats. It was going great. Then the pavement was getting hot so Shep told the dogs to get into the shade and they talked about their attack strategies and the practical aspects of defense. Then Oscar ran up to Shep and asked if he and the other pups could watch the defense team practice; Shep agreed to let them watch. The practice was terrible. The next day, the defense team was practicing again. They were doing a lot better. Then Snoop came out of the boat and told Shep that Higgins needed him in the food room. When Shep got down to the room, he found out that rats had gotten into the food from the cracked window. Fuzz then came in and said that he could go down and scare the rats out to Shep and the defense team. Shep agreed to it. That night, everyone was happy to have the extra food. When Shep was on his way to meet with Callie, Higgins, Virgil, and Honey, he overheard Ginny telling the pups a story about Lassie and the Great Wolf, he heard his name mentioned a few times and decided to eavesdrop on the group. Shep didn’t like the story and when Ginny finished, he talked to her about the story. She told him that it gave the dogs a sense of comfort. He let the subject go. When he got to the meeting place, he found Callie by herself. When the others arrived, they began talking about things within the pack. When they finished, Shep went straight out the back. There, he found Dover. They talked for a while and then they went to sleep. Shep woke at dawn. He saw Blaze outside and went over to her. They talked for a while then they met with the hunting team and began hunting. A few days later, Shep was in the boat and there were many problems: first there was the problem with bugs, but the elders of the pack took care of them; then a few days later, a water lizard was spotted near the boat. Then there was the problem with snakes. A few nights later, Shep started to hear dogs barking about a new alpha. He put a stop to it immediately. Then he followed the scent of some of the dogs that had started the whole thing and made a startling discovery: Blaze had been one of the dogs that started it. Blaze and Shep started to argue about it and Blaze then stood up to Shep. Oscar, Ginny, and several other pups stopped Shep and Blaze. The next day, Shep talked to Oscar about his club. After that, he went out hunting, alone. When he came back, he brought what he caught to the food room and slipped out the back of the boat. The next day, Shep was in Callie’s room with her, talking about the pack hunting a cat for food and that it drove Honey to hate him when Callie started to cough. She had become very ill. The next day, the pack was arguing that cats had invaded the den. Blaze and a few other dogs blamed Fuzz. They threw Fuzz out; Honey went with him. Shep later talked to Callie about it. She wasn’t happy about it. She told Shep that he had to make things right. Shep took her advice and later went out to search for Honey and Fuzz. He finally found Honey; almost dead. She told Shep that Zeus had done this to her and that he wanted revenge. A few moments later, Honey was gone. He found Fuzz and they went back to the boat only to find a horrifying scene. Zeus and his pack of wild dogs had attacked. When Shep got to Callie’s room, he was relieved to see that she was ok. She was talking to Blaze and some of the defense team. Blaze told Shep that she was leading some of the defense team on an assault of Zeus and his pack’s lair. Shep tried to tell her not to go, but she didn’t listen to him. Blaze then left with her team. Shep quickly made a plan for when Zeus attacked the boat again. When the sun started to set, Shep set his plan into motion. He did what he had before when he went to find Honey, but this time, instead of following his path to where he found Honey, he went to the canal and lured a water lizard out and back to the boat. Shep’s plan worked perfectly. The book ends with the humans returning and capturing all the dogs running loose in the city. Everything Shep had just made right was falling apart. The Return :The Return details the return of the humans back into the city, the beginning of the story marking the entire separation of the pack as humans had been alerted of them making a pack and sent dog catchers armed with tranquilizers to capture the pack, dogs such as Callie and Blaze were taken and Shep and his other remaining companions strived to both free their packmates and find their humans. Shep and his remaining members find the air-strip and attempt to save their packmates but the overwhelming amount of humans caused Shep to only be able to rescue Callie and Pumpkin, albeit Oscar had also let out Zeus in which throughout the book to the end tried to get Shep to accept his apologies but because of his past betrayal Shep was reluctant to. After leaving the airfield realising that the rest of their packmates were gone and had been taken to another place they decided on going to the shelter and eventually make it with the complications of nature interfering with their journey. Shep throughout the book was split on the idea of going back to his human due to him being so acclimatized to the wild and being left on his own, this uncertainty is cleared when he ventures back to his original house then to the Park to meet with his human ending with them in an embrace. ---- Family/Relations :Mother= unknown :Father= unknown :Siblings= unknown :Owner = His owner was/is a boy :Current= Pet :Former = Lone Dog; Fight Dog; Pack Dog Personality Shep has a good heart. He cares for the other dogs in his pack deeply and would give his life for them. Trivia *Shep was in love with Blaze. Category:Pack Dogs